lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
Lucky Boys Confusion
Lucky Boys Confusion (also known as LBC) is a rock band from the Chicago suburbs in DuPage County. Their music has been described as a mix of punk, and ska. The band consists of bassist Jason Schultejann, drummer Ryan Fergus, vocalist Kaustubh (Stubhy) Pandav, guitarist/vocalist Adam Krier, and guitarist Joe Sell. Pandav and Krier write the majority of the band's songs. History Beginnings as an Indie Band Lucky Boys Confusion formed in 1997 shortly after the breakups of Pandav and Fergus's band Farmboy and Krier and Sell's band Spinning Jenny. After recruiting Schultejann on bass, the group quickly released an EP, "What Gets Me High". In late 1998, they released their first full length album, Growing Out Of It, under their self-owned label, Townstyle Records. The group toured around the midwest and were known for their high-energy shows. The fan base worked hard at promoting the band, fostering a strong loyalty to the fans. The members of the street team and fans of the group are known as the "420 Geeks". In 2000, the band released the "The Soapbox Spectacle", featuring "Dumb Pop Song" (which had gained plenty of airplay on Chicago alternative rock station Q101), a new version of "Fred Astaire", and five new songs. During this time, the band also recorded a video for the song "Dumb Pop Song". Elektra Records & Mainstream Success In 2000, the band was signed by Elektra Records. They headed to California in the fall of 2000 to begin recording their new album, Throwing the Game, which was released in May 2001. This album also featured new versions of songs from their first two releases and several new songs, including a cover of Jocelyn Enriquez's "Do You Miss Me". The band released a video for the song "Bossman" featuring Beenie Man. In 2008, Bossman was featured in a commercial for the gum, Extra. The group appeared on The Late Late Show with Craig Kilborn to promote the album. Their second effort for Elektra Records, Commitment, proved to be their most popular mainstream album. Michael "Miguel" Happoldt of Sublime produced the album, much to the delight of the band (Sublime is one of their biggest influences). The album featured 15 new songs, and also shifted more of a move to power rock and less of an influence from ska. The band recorded a video for the song "Hey Driver", and the song was featured in the movies Looney Tunes: Back in Action, Without a Paddle, and New York Minute, as well as the video game MVP Baseball 2004. One feature of the group is their continued support of the Chicago suburban music scene. LBC has played a two-night set with various local bands in Chicago in the week before New Year's at Chicago club the Metro every year since 2000. This annual gathering of local artists is known as "Songs From A Scene." Dropped by Elektra & Hiatus In 2004, the band was dropped by Elektra Records after achieving moderate success with both albums on that label. In August 2005, the band independently released The Red Tape Outtakes (Demos And Heartbreaks), a 12-song collection of unreleased tracks and outtakes. The band released How to Get Out Alive on June 13, 2006. It contains four new songs, as well as a cover of Dramarama's "Anything, Anything." On September 20, 2006 the band announced via its MySpace page that they were going on hiatus. Fans were quick to voice their fears that this meant the band was over, but the following day LBC quashed these rumors by saying it was only a "short break" and that fans shouldn't worry about the future of the band. At their final show before the hiatus in Iowa City, Iowa, the band reassured that their annual "Songs From A Scene" concerts would go on in December at the Metro in Chicago after they returned to a sense of "normality" over the next few months. On December 29, 2006, at the annual Songs From A Scene series, the band made available Live and Acoustic. Recorded at the Beat Kitchen in Chicago by local recording engineers Jay Zdyrski and Coleton Paskert on June 21, 2006, it is the band's first live album. While there are currently no plans for a new studio album, the band has begun playing live shows again following 2006's Songs From a Scene. Side Projects In late 2006, lead singer Kaustubh Pandav, along with Chicago DJ's JJ Flores and Steve Smooth, recorded a debut EP as a side project. The album became available on March 6, 2007 in both CD and digital format. The side project, entitled Shock Stars, played their first live show at Double Door in Chicago on April 14, 2007. In May 2007, Guitarist Adam Krier and bassist Jason Schultejann together with new drummer Chris Smith, formed a side project known as American Taxi. Their first single "The Mistake (Burning Hot Girls)," launched on Memorial Day 2007 on their newly formed MySpace page at http://www.myspace.com/americantaximusic. American Taxi has since released an EP entitled Runaway Songs, containing "The Mistake" and five other tracks. In April 2009 American Taxi was signed to Virgin Recordshttp://www.reviewchicago.com/?p=353. Since the band's name so closely resembled bluegrass group Great American Taxi, they are now being referred to as AM Taxi until further notice. ''Closing Arguments'' In December 2008, at their 8th annual Songs From A Scene shows at the Metro in Chicago, the band announced that they would be releasing a new album in 2009. It is the band's 3rd full-length studio album, following 2003's Commitment. On January 30, 2009, at The Rave in Milwaukee, Lucky Boys Confusion announced that they would hold an album release show for their upcoming album on Sunday, May 24th, 2009. The new album, entitled Closing Arguments, contains old demos and rare songs, as well as one new one, "This Town Ain't Big Enough For Both Of Us." It was released without warning to iTunes, Amazon MP3, and other digital retailers. Closing Arguments was released physically on June 23, 2009. End of "Songs From A Scene" Concert Series On December 26th, 2009, at the Songs From A Scene concert, Stubhy announced that the Songs From A Scene 2010 will be the last of the series before it will be time 'to pass the torch.' This is most likely due to the fact that Pandav's project 'The Insecurities' and Krier and Schultejann's project 'AM Taxi' are releasing records and moving up in the industry. Discography * Growing Out of It (1998, Townstyle Records) * The Soapbox Spectacle EP (2000, Townstyle Records) * Throwing the Game (2001, Elektra Records) * Commitment (2003, Elektra Records) * The Red Tape Outtakes (Demos And Heartbreaks) (2005, [ownstyle Records) * How to Get Out Alive EP (2006, Townstyle Records) * Live and Acoustic (Recorded at the Beat Kitchen) (2007, Townstyle Records) * Closing Arguments (2009, Red Eye Records) Members * Kaustubh Pandav - lead vocals * Adam Krier - guitar, keys, vocals, harmonica * Joe Sell - guitar * Jason Schultejann - bass * Ryan Fergus - drums External links * Lucky Boys Confusion on MySpace ;Side projects: * American Taxi on MySpace * Shock Stars on MySpace * The Insecurities on MySpace Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia